El resurgimiento del rey
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Hacia frío, tenía miedo y no quería morir. Gilgamesh desata todo el poder de EA para escapar del infierno que existe en el interior del grial, al hacerlo, llama la atención de cierto mago mariscal. Con un mundo por conquistar, el rey grabará su leyenda en piedra.


**Las historias usadas para esta obra no son de mi autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos escritores y/o dibujantes.**

Qué tal compañeros, en esta ocasión tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto para el perfil, algo que siempre había deseado hacer desde que leí la novela de Fate Stay Night, espero les agrade la idea, sin más nos leeremos después.

 **Letra para diálogo : Cambria**

 **Letra para pensamiento : Calibri**

 **Letra para narración : Arial Narrow**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El resurgimiento del rey**

 **[Dolor]** Dolor era lo único que podía sentir, lo único en lo que podía pensar, una sensación de profundo odio atravesó su mente, solo y debil en aquel oscuro espacio, esperando a ser consumido por el santo grial para convertirse en su núcleo y así permitir el nacimiento de Angra Manyu.

-Maldito Archer… - Fue lo único que podía decir, estaba muriendo, el al igual que los demás servant, tan solo podían sobrevivir con el maná de un máster, una vez que desapareciera, no podría recordar nada sobre todo lo que pasó en el siglo XXl.

Gilgamesh no podía terminar de asimilar la cruda realidad frente a él, había sido derrotado por un niño humano, un simple mestizo, además de ser un imitador, el cual había copiado y usado gran parte de su arsenal contra el mismo, su enorme ego y confianza fueron su propia perdición, aunque nunca lo aceptaría. Recuerda a aquella mujer que se opuso a él y no le tuvo miedo, aquella mujer que había captado su interés.

-Parece que no nos volveremos a ver – Dijo melancólico mientras una sonrisa débil aparecía en su rostro ensangrentado.

-"¿Es este el final del camino?" – Se preguntó al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse inestable, a pesar de haber encarnado debido al poder del fango negro, no pudo hacer efecto en el, solo le dio un cuerpo con el que podría ser asesinado.

Este cuerpo reclamaba descanso, el rey de los héroes no podía rendirse a si sin más, no moriría olvidado en un vórtice de caos y odio que representaba el grial.

-¡No! ¡Si ese patético mestizo cree que me ha vencido, entonces no conoce al rey de héroes! - Haciendo acopio de todo el maná que tenía a su disposición, Gilgamesh abre la puerta de Babilonia, sacando una posición de regeneración de alto nivel.

-"Esto es humillante, que yo, Gilgamesh tenga que recurrir de nuevo a estúpidas pociones para curarme" – Tragándose su orgullo, toma el contenido del frasco con furia, pasando algunos segundos, cualquier rastro de sus heridas se desvaneció, incluyendo el enorme agujero de espada en su rostro.

-¡Les mostraré a esos despreciables humanos lo que el rey hace cuando desata su ira! – Gilgamesh extiende su mano, la cual se iluminó al concentrar una cantidad masiva de maná.

Una llave dorada apareció sobre su mano derecha, usándola gira aquella sobre uno de los portales mágicos creados por la puerta de Babilonia, lentamente aquella llave comenzó a cambiar, formando una espada divina, la cual desprendia un poder fuera de este mundo.

 **[Yo hablo sobre el origen. Cielo y tierra se dividen, como la creación es elogiada por el vacío]**

Los cilindros de la espada comenzaron a girar, cada uno en dirección opuesta al otro, un poderoso vórtice de energía rodeó la espada, la propia realidad pareció desgarrarse al entrar en contacto con tal poder tan abrumador.

 **[¡Mi espada de ruptura destruirá el mundo en pedazos! ¡La piedra del molino que gira las estrellas, guía la víspera del génesis al infierno de arriba!]**

Gilgamesh comenzó a reunir todo el maná que encontró en el vacío que conformaba el núcleo del santo grial, pudo sentir un flujo de energía ilimitada atravesar su persona, con una enorme sonrisa, recita el último cántico de su espada favorita.

En ese momento la realidad se distorsionó, mostrando a Gilgamesh sobre enormes vórtices de energía girando a gran velocidad, el rey había reconocido aquel lugar como algo que debía ser aniquilado.

 **-¡Ruge y consume la existencia, EA!** – El rubio toma la empuñadura de oro de su espada, llevándola sobre su cabeza, los anillos de energía siguieron el movimiento de la espada, con paso lento y amenazante.

El rey contempla por un momento el oscuro vacío, viendo que una vez que salga, tendrá que enfrentarse a nuevamente a la plaga conocida como Emiya Shirou, viéndose sin más opciones para cumplir su ambición, ejerce toda la fuerza que tiene sobre su espada.

 **-¡Enuma Elish!** – La espada dispara la energía espiral a gran velocidad, la cual comprime el espacio, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, cuando la energía estalla, Gilgamesh tapa su rostro con una de sus manos, para evitar ser cegado por la luz de la creación.

Ahí estaba, la verdadera naturaleza de un arma ex anti mundo, usándola a su máxima capacidad, la propia realidad era consumida junto con todo lo que estaba dentro suyo, cuando el sitio volvió a la oscuridad, una pequeña luz a lo lejos se alzó, como un débil rayo de esperanza. -Incluso con todo el poder de EA liberado, no puedo creer que este lugar lo resista, es impresionante – Pensó al ver que tan solo había logrado hacer una pequeña grieta en la realidad del santo grial.

"No desperdiciare está oportunidad" – Gilgamesh invoca a su fiel vimana, montándose sobre su noble phantasm, despega a toda velocidad, la verdad que EA mostró no duraría mucho tiempo abierta, dado a que el propio poder de Akasha estaba rechazándolo.

-Mas rápido, debo ir más rápido… – El rey heroico acelera la velocidad de vuelo de su noble phantasm, superando la velocidad de la luz.

La luz creada por la verdad comenzó a desvanecerse, signo de que Akasha estaba repeliendo la anomalía creada en el núcleo del grial, si no lograba salir, no tendría oportunidad para escapar, ya que no tenía energía suficiente como para realizar un ataque tan devastador como el anterior. El sudor recorrió la frente del espíritu heroico, aumentando aún más la velocidad del vimana, logra vislumbrar por fin la ruptura entre dimensiones, el lugar donde convergen los mundos después de haber destruido gran parte de el.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, el rey intenta atravesar la ruptura, pero algo se lo impidió, una gran fuerza lo retenía ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces, hace desaparecer vimana y toca la ruptura con su mano, su ropa fue vaporizada al contacto, el grial le impedía la huida, Akasha había restaurado el lugar a una velocidad alarmante.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, si no escapo ya, ese maldito grial me va a consumir, no voy a permitir que eso suceda… **¡Espada de ruptura, divide los cielos y muéstrame la verdad una vez más!** – Gilgamesh y invocó a EA una última vez, clava la espada divina sobre la rasgadura del espacio tiempo.

 **-¡Enuma Elish!** – Usando el poco maná que quedaba en su cuerpo, el rey dorado hace girar los cilindros una vez más, el vórtice de viento comprimido logró agrietar más el fenómeno, permitiéndole el paso al gobernador más antiguo y reconocido de Uruk.

 **Vacío entre dimensiones**

El cuerpo del rey flotó en el abismo infinito que conectaba las dimensiones paralelas, permitiéndole a unos pocos, el lograr viajar entre ellas, pero no solo eran dimensiones paralelas, este vacío abría camino a nuevas posibilidades nunca antes vistas, para aquellos que tienen el poder para lograr esta hazaña.

Uno de los pocos que lograron esto, fue el mago mariscal, Zelretch. Gracias al uso de la segunda magia, también conocida como caleidoscopio, esto le permitía viajar y observar los mundos paralelos, últimamente se encontraba extremadamente aburrido, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que algo interesante ocurrió, aún recuerda como aquellos saiyajin burlaron las defensas de Gaia y se colaron en mundos alternativos.

 **Sitio desconocido (Cuarto de observación de Zelretch)**

-Jeje, sin duda ambos eran interesantes, el hijo se volvió aprendiz de mago y logro acceder a la quinta magia, algo que es imposible si no eres un mago de dicha familia y posees su cresta mágica, Aoko hizo un buen trabajo al educarlo, el padre… -El rostro del vampiro milenario se endurece, recordando el cruel destino del padre, se había vuelto parte de la counterforce, repitiendo su promesa a Alaya en un ciclo infinito, ese era el destino de los guardianes de la contra fuerza, pero debido a ciertas acciones de ambos, esto causó que nuevas líneas de tiempo fueran creadas.

Todo tiene un punto de origen, cada línea de tiempo, en realidad es producto de una decisión diferente, incluso el más pequeño cambio, causará que los eventos sean distintos a la línea de tiempo de origen. Es ahí donde entran padre e hijo, Gohan creó más de 20 líneas de tiempo distintas, con resultados aleatorios, en algunas de ellas, él jamás descubrió la magia y se quedó viviendo tranquilamente en Misaki junto a su hermana menor, en otras, el logró matar a la princesa y ocurrieron los mismos eventos que si fuera en verdad Shiki Tohno.

-En otras sin embargo… - Su mirada se afiló, al recordar los eventos que llevaron a su transformación en apóstol muerto por la influencia de Roa, debido a su monstruoso poder, la contra fuerza fue desplegada, fue una cruenta batalla que diezmo billones de vidas, 2/3 partes de la humanidad fue exterminada, antes de que pudieran detenerlo y asesinarlo, aunque en realidad no fue así, la serpiente logró salvarse debido a una técnica que encontró en sus recuerdos, saliendo de la dimensión, volviendo a su mundo de origen. -Solo espero que sea a donde fuera que haya ido a parar, hayan logrado detenerlo – Pensó el hombre.

-El padre, a pesar de todos sus sacrificios, no logró detener a Gilgamesh, dejando que el mundo fuera parcialmente consumido por Angra Manyu, Alaya en un arrebato de ira, lo condenó a una eternidad como guardian, matando a los magos y seres que amenazaban la integridad de la humanidad, tan solo en una linea logra escapar del trato (trampa) de Alaya, ya que no quería perder un miembro tan poderoso para la contra fuerza – El mariscal observa por última vez al híbrido de saiyajin que actualmente vivía con Aoko, le sorprendió que a pesar de su talento innato para la magia, decidiera fortalecerse más allá de lo que un humano podría lograr.

-Las vidas de los humanos son como un flash de luz, tan pronto como aparece, al poco tiempo desaparece, si no fuera porque derrotó a Wallachia, no se lo que ese noble pretencioso habría logrado, tal vez habría conseguido el poder de The Six, a pesar de que su ideal original era muy noble, el método por el que lo quería conseguir lo volvió con el tiempo un demente, olvidándolo por completo y volviéndose una máquina asesina - Zelretch observó con sumo detalle la vida de Gohan, logró derrotar a un vampiro tan poderoso como Roa, descubriéndose así su verdadera identidad, la princesa lo perdonó y aceptó, aunque estuvo a punto de matarlo por engañarla.

-¿Hmmm? – El mariscal siente una perturbación en una de las dimensiones alternas del nasuverse, aquella en donde Shirou derrotó a Gilgamesh y detuvo al santo grial.

Con un movimiento de su mano, abre un pequeño portal para observar la anomalía, todo parecía estar como debería, pero antes de que cerrase la puerta mágica, siente a un servant algo peculiar fuera de la continuidad tiempo espacio. -¿Qué hace el ahí? – Se preguntó al ver la figura del rey flotando en el límites que conectaban el multiverso con otras realidades, lugar donde él tenía prohibido visitar.

-Se supone que el debería haber sido consumido por el grial después de haber sido tragado por el agujero negro – Pensó intrigado.

Observó que estaba muriendo, sin oxígeno, su cuerpo de carne y hueso se debilitaba, no le quedaba nada de maná, así que no podía convocar gate of babylon para así buscar algo que le ayudará a sobrevivir, a este paso su alma sería devuelta al trono de los héroes.

-Pero está bien, ¿No es así? – Dijo con una sonrisa, debido a tantas muertes que Gilgamesh causó durante su vida y las guerras del santo grial, no debería entrometerse con el curso natural de las cosas, el volvería al trono de los héroes y sería convocado para una posterior guerra.

Por otro lado, estaba muy aburrido. Quería ver algo interesante, tenía años sin presenciar algo que valiera la pena, siempre viendo lo mismo en cada línea que revisaba, tras tanto tiempo, esto era lo más cercano a captar su atención, así que en contra de sus propias reglas, eleva su brazo y lo inunda de energía mágica.

 **Brecha dimensional**

El guerrero dorado no esperaba que esto terminase así, a pesar de haber salido del núcleo del grial, estaba en un sitio completamente diferente a donde se supone que debería haber aparecido, hacia frío y no podía respirar, maldijo a este estúpido cuerpo que lo confinaba, causando que no pudiera entrar en su forma espiritual.

-Maldito sea. Incluso si salí de ahí, ¿Moriré en este vacío infinito? – La oscuridad reclamaba al rey antiguo, pero su gran ego le impedía cerrar sus ojos y morir así.

-Y-Yo, no moriré aquí… - Intentó estabilizarse e invocar alguno de sus tesoros de la puerta de babilonia, pero algo extraño sucedió, al abrirse, automáticamente se cerró, impidiéndole el acceso a dicho espacio.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Tanto maná consumió EA? ¡Esto no puede ser! Se supone que mi espada debería haber tomado la energía del núcleo divino, no tiene sentido" – Gilgamesh busca una respuesta a su dilema, su espada favorita había consumido su energía, a pesar de que eso no sucedía nunca, entonces recordó la explosión de la dimensión.

-Tal vez aún no existia el maná en ese instante, por ello al usarla por última vez, consumió mi… - El rey sintió un profundo dolor en su ser, el poco oxígeno que le quedaba se agotó.

-¡Ghrryaaaah! ***Asfixia*** ¡Ggg! ¡Eec…! – Luchó desesperadamente por respirar, pero lo único que sucedió fue que su corazón lentamente comenzó a detenerse.

-"¡Maldición…!" – Lo último que pudo ver antes de que la oscuridad reclamará su cuerpo, fue un potente brillo azulado, su mente se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

 **Limbo (Realidad fuera del Nasuverse)**

 **-Despierta** – Gilgamesh escucha una melodiosa voz cerca de el, lentamente abre sus ojos, pensando que este era el final del camino.

"Espera… Si estoy muerto, no debería de poder recordar nada ni tampoco sentir algo" – El rey alza la vista en busca del origen de dicha voz, encontrándose en un sitio extrañó, tan solo había un pequeño sillón frente a él, revisando el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre una vil silla. –"¿Quién se atreve a hacerme aparecer en una silla para mestizos?" - Una enorme vena apareció sobre su frente, notablemente irritado por tal ofensa.

De pronto siente una poderosa presencia detrás suyo, así que gira su rostro y observa la figura que se materializó. **–** **Que tal, te doy la bienvenida al más allá –** Una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo tono, caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón frente a él.

 **-Por desgracia, tu vida fue corta. Has fallecido** – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el rey de heroes analizó la situación, no recordaba haber pasado lo mismo cuando falleció la primera vez en Uruk, aún así, la persona frente a él desprendía una enorme fuerza mágica que solo podía pertenecerle a una categoría de seres.

-¡Responde mestiza! ¿En donde me encuentro exactamente? – La mujer parpadea dos veces en confusión, ¿Acaso no le había dicho donde estaba?. Además, que pasa con esa actitud, ella tan solo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, no tenía ninguna información sobre el, de un momento a otro, su alma había aparecido en la tierra, algo que jamás había ocurrido, no había datos sobre el en ninguna parte, era como si de pronto tan solo hubiera comenzado a existir y luego murió.

 **-Estas en el limbo, un lugar entre el cielo y la tierra, donde las almas sin descanso esperan ser juzgadas y llevadas al cielo o al infierno -** Esto solo hizo que la confusión en su ser aumentara, nunca había escuchado sobre este sitio, ni siquiera su madre, siendo una diosa se lo dijo.

-¿Quién eres con exactitud? – El veneno en sus palabras hizo que la mujer se congelara, viéndolo a fondo sintió algo extraño, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, las marcas que recorrían su cuerpo eran inhumanas, le recordaron a una bestia mágica salvaje.

 **-Mi nombre es Aqua, soy la diosa que guía a las almas en pena de los jóvenes que vieron sus vidas truncadas para guiarlos al más allá** – El rey le sonríe perversamente.

De un momento a otro, la realidad detrás de él se deformó, decenas de portales se abrieron, de los cuales salieron cadenas doradas, aprisionado a la diosa, está intentó luchar, sin conseguir liberarse. **-¿Por qué no puedo liberarme? –** Dijo con desesperación, chilló al ver que el rubio se le acercaba, los portales detrás suyo no desaparecieron, en su lugar, aparecieron armas legendarias que solo había visto en libros.

Gilgamesh puso su mano sobre su delicada barbilla, los ojos rojos miraron los agua marina con ferocidad y, ¿Desprecio?. -Dime todo lo que sepas sobre este sitio y que pretendes, Mestiza – Aqua estaba aterrada, el hombre frente a él no era humano, de eso estaba segura, él desprendía un aura divina como ella, aunque más siniestra y potente.


End file.
